


Of Hallows and Hearts

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Kinda, M/M, This is weird, Valentine’s Day, cute n fluffy okay, holidays manifested into people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Halloween and Valentine’s Day: polar opposites. Who would’ve thought they’d fall in love?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Of Hallows and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i get inspiration from the weirdest of places
> 
> come have adventures with me on [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/fullsunniea)
> 
> enjoy! <3

Doyoung sighed in boredom. He really didn’t want to be here. All around him, people laughed and chattered, conversations bouncing back and forth animatedly. 

The annual Holiday and Observances Convention. He _hated_ it. All sorts of people who represent each holiday or day of observance, all sorts of people who are happy and cheery, all sorts of people who just wouldn’t leave Doyoung alone.

He sunk back into the corner of the sofa he was sitting on, crossing one leg over the other.

Close to the stage where the talks were supposed to be held in a few hours were Christmas and Christmas Eve, otherwise known as Johnny and Taeil, laughing up a storm with New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day, otherwise known as Ten and Kun.

By the refreshments, Summer Solstice - Donghyuck - and Spring Equinox - Renjun - roughed around, while Easter - Jeno - and April Fool’s Day - Jaemin - watched on with wide grins on their faces.

Doyoung sighed and looked on, watching as every other person in the rather large ballroom socialized with one another - all except him. He was quite used to being alone, used to no one interacting with him at these events because he’s just a little bit scary.

Doyoung looked down at his outfit - black chelsea boots, black high waisted skinny jeans, a black turtleneck, and a simple charm on a long silver chain. At his side, a black felt trench coat folded under a matching fedora that he’d grabbed on his way out of his home but hadn’t actually worn yet.

The rest of the holidays like to call him _Spooky_ , but he himself preferred to call himself _The Master of Hallow’s Eve_. It had a nice ring to it.

Doyoung sighed again and sat up, ready to head over to the refreshments table to scare the young boys away before they spilled any punch when a light voice rings in his ears.

“Hey, is this the big meeting?”

Doyoung turned and met the eye of another young man, dressed in a deep red turtleneck, a white miniskirt with strawberries on it, soft pink knee-highs, and some red velvet mary jane pumps. His long blonde hair was crazy and messy, he had tiny pink heart freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, full lips with gloss and more heart flakes, and long dangly earrings with even _more_ hearts.

“I’m guessing you’re Valentine’s Day?” Doyoung deadpanned, sinking back into his spot while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yep!” He grinned, bright and cute and happy.

Doyoung hated it.  
  


“And you are,” the man trailed off, cocking his head to the side.

“Halloween. Kim Doyoung.”

“Wow, you’re _Halloween_ ?” The man gasped , collapsing down to sit on the other end of the sofa with Doyoung, his eyes huge. “I _love_ Halloween!”

“ _You_ love Halloween?” Doyoung asked. He had to admit, his holiday was fairly popular, but he never expected someone like Valentine’s Day to like it so much. “Huh, what’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Yuta,” he said, sticking out his hand in a friendly greeting.

Doyoung stared back down at it.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Yuta gushed, tucking his hand back into his lap. He smoothed out the strawberry patterned material on his knees and looked back up at Doyoung. “I’ve always wanted to meet you in person.”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “Why haven’t you? Don’t you come to these conventions each year?” 

“No, I hate these things,” Yuta huffed. “The only reason why I’m here is because of my friend Jaehyun. His holiday is White Day, but he was actually born on Valentine’s Day. Isn’t it odd how that works? Well anyway, he said that I should come every once in a while, so he practically dragged me here today.”

Doyoung glanced over at Jaehyun, who was dressed similarly, but in white. “Jaehyun has been here for a while though,” he commented.

“Well yeah, I was running late.”

Doyoung sat up, peering carefully at Yuta’s face. “Those freckles aren’t real,” he said, voice trailing on the edge of a question. 

“No, and that’s why I was running late. Do you know how hard it is to glue tiny heart sparkles to your cheeks with eyelash glue when you should be somewhere?”

“No.”

Yuta laughed. “I didn’t think so.” He sighed and sat back, crossing his legs and laying his skirt flat over his thighs. “So what exactly do we do here? I haven’t been to one of these since the first year I was given my holiday!”

Doyoung huffed a short laugh and leaned back, copying Yuta’s position. “It’s rather boring, actually. You’re expected to socialize until the talks begin and then you’re expected to pay attention and be interested in the talks. Although to be honest, it’s just a bunch of bullshit.” Doyoung shrugged. “Last year I got kicked out for sneaking a flask in.”

“Wow, you did that? How?”

Doyoung shrugged again, a subtle cocky smile spreading across his lips. “I have my ways.”

Yuta sighed and rested his chin in his palm, elbow on his knee. “I wish I was as cool as you. Your holiday has ghosts and demons and all the scary things and mine has lovey-dovey candies and hearts and sprinkles.” Yuta’s eyes went wide when Doyoung tilted his head. “I mean, my holiday isn’t bad! I love Valentine’s Day! I just wish I got some cool scary things too,” he sighed.

Doyoung smiled. “Halloween _is_ pretty great, I have to admit.”

Yuta laughed. “Of course you’d think so, you’re the CEO of Halloween.”

“I prefer to call myself the Master of Hallow’s Eve. It has a nice ring to it.”

“Ooh, you’re right!” Yuta looked off in the distance thoughtfully. “ _The Master of Hallow’s Eve_ . Huh, it’s very fitting for you. I like to think of myself as _The Chief of Hearts_ , but it’s a little silly.”

Doyoung smiled again. “It’s not silly. I think it’s very fitting for you as well.”

Yuta laughed out loud.

Despite his horrendous attire - that Doyoung actually thought looked very cute on him - Yuta was not at all what he’d expected of Valentine’s Day.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Holidays and Observances, please begin making your way to your designated seats so the presentations may begin._

“I guess that means we have to go,” Yuta said almost sadly, standing up and smoothing down his outfit.

Doyoung stood. “What if we didn’t?” He asked.

Yuta looked at him with question in his eyes, glistening and innocent.

“What if I took you to my forest?”

“You have a forest?” Yuta squeaked, genuine confusion written all over his face.

“Just-” Doyoung took one quick look around and then in a fast movement, reached down and grabbed Yuta’s hand. “Follow me,” he whispered, walking forward and picking up pace into a run.

“Where are we going?” Yuta hissed as they snuck into a hallway exiting the ballroom the convention was being held in.

Doyoung didn’t respond, just pulled a bit harder on Yuta’s wrist and ran a bit faster.

Yuta’s heels made loud clicking sounds as they raced down the sidewalk in front of the huge city center, making all the way to the parking lot where Doyoung’s car was parked.

“You don’t mind if I drive you, right?” Doyoung asked breathlessly, pausing before unlocking the doors from the driver’s side.

Yuta shook his head and then the doors were unlocked, the both of them sliding into their respective spots and Doyoung hastily starting the car.

“I don’t know why they require your presence once you’ve checked in at the beginning of the day,” Doyoung grumbled, backing out of the parking space with one hand in a swift, smooth, movement. “Normal conventions let you stay how long or how little you want.”

“Remember, Dons, we’re not normal.” Yuta pointed out.

“Dons?” Doyoung asked, turning and giving a funny look at Yuta as they sped out of the city center grounds. “What’s that?”

“Oh, it just seems to fit you,” Yuta hummed, leaning back and watching out the window.

“Hmm,” Doyoung forced his eyes back to the road and the festering blush down.

Silence fell over the two as Doyoung drove, turning down streets that became less and less familiar to Yuta as they progressed.

“Where exactly are we going?” He asked, still watching out the window.

“You’ll see,” Doyoung smiled, turning down a dirt road that seemed to get darker the further they got.

Yuta perked, sitting up and watching the world pass with wide eyes.

Eventually, they came to the end of the road, where a small five-car parking lot was. He parked the car and sighed, wiping his hands on his thighs and grinning at Yuta. “This is my forest.” He said simply, opening his door and stepping out.

Yuta gasped in surprise and hopped out of the car, dashing over to stand at Doyoung’s side.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“How…” Yuta trailed off, staring in wonder at the terrifying and ominous wood looming before him.

“Like I said, I have my ways.”

“Man, Halloween is so much cooler than Valentine’s Day,” Yuta whined, stepping forward into the forest, the air getting chillier.

Doyoung simply laughed behind Yuta and followed him in.

“This is my place of peace. Many others may think it’s scary, but it’s my happy place.”

“I think this might be my happy place too,” Yuta whispered, seeing his breath fog in front of him. “Are there any ghosts who live here?”

“I don’t know, probably.”

Yuta squealed, throwing his arms out and spinning in a circle. “This is wonderful!” He cried. 

Doyoung grinned, watching this man of such _difference_ twirl around in his dark and sinister forest.

Who would’ve thought Halloween would fall in love with Valentine’s Day?

~~~

“Hey, you didn’t tell them about when I found those ghosts in the middle of our romantic dark forest walk!” Yuta cries, tugging on Doyoung’s arm, making a pouty face.

Doyoung rolls his eyes, patting his brand new husband’s arm lightly. “This one here has always been proud of that.”

“Their names were Constance and Mary and they said they were also on a romantic stroll. Just two Victorian Era ghosts wandering around in a haunted forest together.” Yuta says, eyes twinkling. “How cute is that?”

The wedding party laughs at the newlyweds, so in love up there on the stage where they’re giving their ments to each other. 

Doyoung glances down at the love of his life clinging to his arm, very simply dressed in a long satin dress with a lacy neckline and a low-cut back. He reaches around and rests a hand on Yuta’s bare back, stroking his soft skin lightly with his thumb. Yuta’s gorgeous today, his hair dyed a pale pink, makeup simple, earrings galore.

“I love you,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss his husband’s forehead tenderly.

“The Master of Hallow’s Eve?” Yuta teases. “In love?”

This time, Doyoung lets the blush rise. “Yes. In love with the Chief of Hearts.”

“Chief of _your_ heart,” Yuta corrects, an eyebrow quirked in mock fun.

“Chief of my heart.” Doyoung leans down, lips brushing Yuta’s in a soft kiss only Halloween could give to Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
